


Превратности изменений

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Corporal Punishment, Dark Barry Allen, M/M, PWP, Rape, Rough Sex, Speedster Sex, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: И каждый палач, в конечном счете, направляет нож на себя.Тоун думал, что избавился от Флэша, изменив его прошлое. Но, как оказалось, судьба - та ещё сучка...
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne
Kudos: 6





	Превратности изменений

— Нет! Это невозможно! Тебя не должно существовать! — отчаянно шептал Тоун, вжатый в ледяную поверхность какой-то стены гибким горячим телом.  
Над Эобардом высился Флэш — тот самый алый супергерой, из-за которого Тоун решился вмешаться в ход времени. К сожалению, убить врага ему не удалось, но будущее должно было измениться кардинально — холодное и безжалостное лезвие оборвало жизнь женщины, породившей красного спидстера. История Флэша должна была стать другой. Абсолютно другой.  
Вот только, вернувшись в своё время, Тоун не успел даже осмотреться, как оказался сбит с ног сильным ударом в лицо. Эобард истратил все свои силы на возвращение домой и не мог оказать достойное сопротивление. Хотя, возможно, это было к лучшему — в этом случае Флэш, всего скорей, просто убил бы его.  
Убедившись, что враг слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться, алый спидстер схватил его за грудки и прижал к стене, навалившись на тяжело дышащего Тоуна.  
— Почему это? — практически промурлыкал он.  
— Я изменил твоё… прошлое… — хрипло прошептал Обратный Флэш.  
— И что?  
— Ты должен был… исчезнуть… измениться…  
— А кто тебе сказал, что я не изменился? — Флэш прищурил тёмные глаза, в которых заплясали рыжие искры спидфорса. Тоун зажмурился: он сильного удара его начало подташнивать, а силы почему-то не спешили возвращаться к своему владельцу.  
— Убей меня…  
— Ещё чего! — Флэш зло засмеялся. — Ты убил мою мать. Неужто думаешь, что я позволю тебе уйти так легко?  
Тоун удивился настолько, что открыл глаза и прищурился, пытаясь поймать расплывчатые очертания склонившегося над ним врага. Что может быть хуже смерти? Эобард не хотел умирать, но понимал, что Флэш не отпустит его, поэтому не стал ждать, пока тот сам додумается нанести смертельный удар. Вот только, похоже, алый спидстер решил для начала помучить его. Как не вовремя пропали силы!  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — прошептал Обратный Флэш. В глазах врага всё сильнее и сильнее плясали дьявольские искры, и это заставляло Тоуна впервые в жизни ощущать что-то сродни… ужасу?  
Флэш молча потянул вниз застёжку жёлтого костюма. Холодный воздух коснулся обнажившейся груди Эобарда, заставив его поёжиться. По спине поползли ледяные мурашки, и отчего-то Тоун сильно сомневался, что они также были вызваны морозом.  
— Не молчи! — не выдержал он, когда Флэш, сжав его горло одной рукой, другой быстро сдёрнул жёлтый костюм с плеч. Волосы на предплечьях тут же встали дыбом, не столько от холода даже, сколько от ужаса — Обратный Флэш впервые не знал, какую пытку готовит ему враг, впервые был настолько беззащитным и впервые боялся до тошноты надвигающейся расплаты за собственные грехи.  
— Заткнись! — грубо рявкнул Флэш, вполне ощутимо ударив его ладонью по набухшим от холода соскам.  
Тоун совсем не по-злодейски вскрикнул, попытался отдёрнуться в сторону — и ему это удалось. Хватка на горле ослабла, и Эобард, не думая о последствиях, толкнул Флэша в грудь, бросаясь прочь. Алый спидстер не пытался его поймать, лишь глядел ему вслед и предвкушающе улыбался. И Тоун понял, почему к его побегу отнеслись так легко — портал перенёс его в какую-то безлюдную глушь, оставив возле заброшенного и занесённого высокими сугробами склада в компании обезумевшего врага из бывшего будущего, в которое ему уже никогда не вернуться.  
— Странно, я думал, ты быстрее. — Флэш легко догнал полуобнажённого врага и повалил его в сугроб, на ходу молниеносно избавляя от остатков костюма.  
Тоун задёргался, завырывался — и вздрогнул от ужаса, когда алый спидстер захохотал, как хохочут безумные гении, готовые обрушить свою ярость на подвернувшуюся жертву.  
— Нет… не надо… — отчаянно зашептал Обратный Флэш, когда его ноги грубо раздвинули в стороны и согнули в коленях. — Пожалуйста, не надо…  
— Надо, Эобард, надо, — в голосе Флэша не было жалости, и какой-то частью сознания Тоун понимал, что тот имеет право так с ним поступать.  
Пальцы ворвались в горячее нутро, обжигая его невыносимым холодом. Тоун взвыл, сжался, впился в окружающий его снег побелевшими от холода и боли пальцами. Это было больно, намного больнее всего, когда-либо испытанного Обратным Флэшем на собственной шкуре. А ещё невыносимо унизительно. Флэш быстро и грубо расширял его ледяными пальцами, кажется, получая удовольствие от лицезрения поверженного и растоптанного врага.  
— Боже! Хватит! — не в силах больше терпеть резкую боль в растягиваемых мышцах, Тоун извернулся и впился зубами в ладонь алого спидстера, которой тот придерживал его за плечо, не позволяя вскочить.  
Флэш коротко шикнул, но тут же сжал губы и ударил врага по голове. В глазах Тоуна потемнело, а к горлу подступил неприятный кислый комок. Следующий удар в беззащитный живот заставил Обратного Флэша коротко вскрикнуть и сжаться. Ещё одним молниеносным ударом обожгло грудь.  
Запястья сдавило, словно в тисках. Флэш сжал их так крепко, что Тоуну почудился треск костей, и прижал к снежному покрывалу над головой врага. Другой рукой алый спидстер впился в побелевшую от мороза ягодицу Эобарда, отвёл её в сторону и плюнул на сморщенный беззащитный анус.  
Тоун изогнулся до хруста в позвоночнике, сипло закричал, когда в него начали входить — с трудом, с психом и матами сквозь сжатые зубы, но входить, разрывая мягкие ткани и всё, что там было. Оказавшись во враге наполовину, Флэш остановился и принялся вибрировать, пристально глядя в сощуренные от боли глаза Тоуна.  
— Ты даже не представляешь… какой это кайф… видеть твою слабость, — выдохнул он, усилив вибрацию.  
Эобард зло сморгнул собравшиеся в уголках глаз слёзы. Они тотчас потекли по щекам, неприятно холодя лицо. Флэш стёр их свободной рукой и, склонив голову, принялся двигаться.  
Следующие минуты (Часы? Секунды?) показались Обратному Флэшу долгими, как годы. Он кричал, пока не сорвал себе голос, запоздало сжимался, делая себе только хуже, дрожал и извивался под Флэшем, задыхаясь от боли и холода. Алый спидстер брал его жёстко, очень быстро, как это может делать только одарённый нечеловеческой скоростью. Мгновенные толчки сливались в одну сплошную болезненную вибрацию, от которой Тоун сходил с ума и находился на том уровне паники, что уже готов был умолять.  
Но всё плохое, как и хорошее, рано или поздно кончается — с протяжным, полным наслаждения стоном Флэш кончил глубоко в Эобарда, после чего тут же вышел из него.   
Обратный Флэш лежал, не шевелясь, боясь всколыхнуть пульсирующую боль во всём теле. Силы до сих пор не вернулись, и раны не спешили заживать так быстро, как должны были. К тому же, был ещё Флэш. Одевшись в свой алый костюм, он склонился над продрогшим и разорванным врагом, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо.  
— Чего тебе ещё надо? — едва слышно прошептал Тоун, с трудом ворочая пересохшим от криков языком.  
— Доктор Уэллс, — неожиданно крикнул Флэш. Эобард вздрогнул, непонимающе распахнул тёмные глаза, напрягаясь всем телом. Враг пугал его — Тоун не знал, на что ещё способен Флэш из этого мира.  
— Доктор Уэллс, — нетерпеливо повторил алый спидстер, хватая Обратного Флэша за плечо и дёргая на себя. Тоун зажмурился, с ужасом предчувствуя ещё одну пытку.  
— Доктор Уэллс! Проснитесь!

Тоун резко открыл глаза и отшатнулся, увидев склонившегося над ним Флэша. Тот непонимающе нахмурился, растеряно моргая.  
— Доктор Уэллс, вы уснули за расчётами моей скорости, — как можно более осторожно заметил он. — Циско и Кейтлин уже ушли домой.  
Тоун прерывисто выдохнул. Он находился в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, в обличье учёного Гаррисона Уэллса. Мучавшего его Флэша не было — был добрый и наивный юноша-спидстер, сейчас глядевший на него с непониманием.  
— Извини, Барри, я… я видел кошмар, — запнувшись, негромко произнёс Тоун. облегчение навалилось на него селевой волной: никакого злого Флэша, знающего его истинное лицо, не было. Этот алый спидстер ещё юн и не знает, кто скрывается за личиной доброго наставника.  
Аллен кивнул и, пожелав ему ночи без кошмаров, в мгновение ока испарился, направившись к себе домой. А Тоун подумал, что ещё один такой сон — и он сбежит как можно дальше от Флэша, который в любой момент может узнать о его страшном секрете. И тогда случившееся в кошмаре — лишь вопрос времени.


End file.
